fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Wolf
|image = |race = Human |birthday = |age = 9 (X784) 16 (Debut) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |blood type = |affiliation = Fairy Tail Paths of Mastery |occupation = Mage Student |team = Folk Team |partner = |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building |status = Active |relatives = Saijo Strife (Adoptive Father) Alice Hellblazer (Adoptive Mother) Ness Hellblazer (Adoptive Sister) |alias = Golden Fang Rock of Hope |magic = Earth Magic |weapons = Sword|kanji = アランウルフ |rōmaji = Aran Urufu}} Alan Wolf (アランウルフ, Aran Urufu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and is the leader of the New Folk Team. Appearance Personality Alan is a quiet individual only speaking when spoken to. He is also a kind person always listening to his friends advise and helping others in need. He is also very observant an calm, always making decisions with a level-headed mentality and without hesitation. History Around the age of 8, his parents died of the same illness and he was left to fend for himself. He moved from place to place till he finally gave up and lived in the gutter. He was sitting in front of a restaurant with both hands out for support, when he felt coins dropped in his hands. He suddenly looked up to see man with beautiful red eyes. He took Alan in with no explanation on why he did it. After 7 years living with Saijo, Alan would latter become a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: Alan is highly skilled in the use of Earth Magic, able to draw the power of the world itself to increase the power of his attacks, as well as manipulating rocks and employing them as he chooses. He can sense where others are by "hearing" the ground. * Embodiment: When Alan is complete still (either standing, sitting, or lying down), he can change magical energy through the earth to restore is stamina.(Unnamed) * Quake of Kings '(キングスの地震 ''Kingusu no Jishin): Alan slams his hand to the ground, either creating a seismic vibration to unbalance his foes or creating craters to trap them in. * '''Rock Drop: Alan stretches out his hand fingers wide. The nearby surface to be split into stalactites various size, which are lifted in the air and fall onto the enemies with great force and speed.(Unnamed) * Soul of Gaia (ガイアの実施 Gaia no Jisshi): Alan slams both his fists to the ground, the ground shakes and cracks underneath the enemy. The ground opens and a powerful beam of magical energy erupts from the opening. * Gaia's Wrath (ガイアの激怒 Gaia no Gekido): Alan channels magical energy within himself then charges at the enemy. If the attack hits, the enemy will either dies or suffer unending pain depending on how strong the attack is. Immense Durability: Alan is capable of recovering from attacks with little harm. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Saijo taught Alan to an extent in unarmed combat. To much of his adoptive father's surprise, he learned fast enough to handle him and others who are just as skilled. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He learned how to use a sword before he met Saijo. During his training with him, he was learning to make his own sword style. When fighting another swordsmen, he could tell what moves his opponent would make. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:10 Paths of Mastery